Hogwarts Sing-Off
by SolarDawn
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione, and she gets revenge with Harry via the Hogwarts Sing-Off! Warning: Fast-paced


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, 'Run Devil Run', or 'Bring Me to Life'. They belong to JK Rowling, Ke$ha, and Evanescence respectively.**

 **Author's Note: In this one-shot, Ginny is never Harry's girlfriend.**

-0-

Sixteen year old Hermione Granger stood in the doorway of the common room, mouth agape.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Her tone was sharp and cold. Aforementioned redhead broke apart from kissing Lavender Brown and looked at Hermione sheepishly.

"You were my boyfriend!" she cried, beyond infuriated.

"I still am, Hermione!"

"Not anymore!"

Hermione turned and flounced out of the Gryffindor common room. Once she was out of earshot of anyone, she broke down. Sinking to her knees next to a

"Hermione? Are you okay?" She recognized the voice of her best friend, Harry Potter, and looked up. Her chestnut eyes clearly showed she was _not_ okay.

"What's wrong?" He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his own shoulder and spilled the story.

"...so that's how I ended up here." she finished. Harry's face was screwed up in fury.

"Merlin, how was I ever friends with him?" the dark haired teen muttered. "Hey Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"Dumbledore said yesterday that in two weeks, there was a Hogwarts singing competition."

"So?"

"Brown is entering, and so is Ronald."

Hermione nodded slowly, getting where this was going.

"And?" she asked.

"Revenge. You enter, and you blow them out of the water."

"Harry, I can't sing. You know that."

In response, he hoisted her to her feet and dragged her to an unused classroom full of Muggle instruments. He plopped on the piano bench and stood her next to him.

"Let me hear a C."

Hermione's voice was horribly off-key.

"We'll work on it." he said, giving her an encouraging smile.

-0-

"Ready, Mione?" Harry asked, once more perched on the piano bench. Over the past week, they'd prepared three songs for each of the rounds. "Remember, this is the first time I'll be hearing them."

She nodded and cleared her throat.

-0-

"Awesome!" Harry cried. "On point! Next one!"

Hermione nodded and cleared her throat once more.

"'Titanium' next, right?"

"Yep!"

-0-

It was an hour before the competition. Hermione sat at a vanity, getting her hair and makeup done by Ginny, who had agreed to help them. She wore a crimson summer dress that fell just above her knee and knee-high black heeled boots. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her makeup brought out her stunning features. She was nervous about her first song, as it was her worst, but still good.

An hour later, she waited backstage as Dumbledore opened the competition. All students not participating in the competition were grouped in the Great Hall, and a makeshift stage had been created. He introduced the judges (Professors Sinistra, Slughorn, and Flitwick), and the theme (fast-paced) for the first round. The contest then began.

-0-

When Lavender stepped out, Hermione's heart began to race. Her voice was very pretty, better than Ron's, and the sixteen year old waiting backstage was very nervous. Finally, it was her turn. She felt as if she had butterflies in her stomach, but seeing Harry in the crowd calmed her nerves. She smiled gently to him and cleared her throat. As was customary before each performance, she introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, sixth year."

Dumbledore nodded and the music began to play.

" _I always knew you were a bad boy_  
 _I used to think that it was cool_  
 _You took me down just like a Rob Roy_  
 _But now I'm coming next to you_

 _Run, Devil, run run Devil, run run_  
 _Run Devil Devil run run_

 _I never knew about your red horns_  
 _I never saw your evil scars_  
 _You used to be what I would live for_  
 _But then you went and slapped my heart_

 _The promises that you promised_  
 _Are about as real as an air guitar_  
 _So watch your back 'cause I'mma steal your car_

 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _'Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_  
 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_  
 _I wish I'd known the right from the start_  
 _That I was dancing with the dark_  
 _You better run, run, run, run_

 _Run Devil, run, run, Devil, run run_  
 _Run Devil Devil run run_

 _Now that you're living with the vampires_  
 _You better get yourself a gun_  
 _I'll make you sing just like a boy's choir_  
 _I'll string you up to have some fun_

 _Run, Devil, run run, Devil, run run_  
 _Run Devil Devil run run_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _'Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_  
 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_  
 _I wish I'd known the right from the start_  
 _That I was dancing with the dark_  
 _You better run, run, run, run_

_Run Devil, run run, Devil, run run_  
 _Run Devil, Devil, run run_

_Run Devil, run run, Devil run run_  
 _Run Devil Devil run run_

 _I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk_  
 _I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk_  
 _You better sail off to the seven seas_  
 _There's not enough room for you and for me_  
 _(once again, if you would please)_  
 _There's not enough room for you and for me_

 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _'Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay_  
 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey_  
 _I wish I'd known the right from the start_  
 _That I was dancing with the dark_  
 _You better run, run, run, run_

 _Run Devil, run run, Devil run run_  
 _Run Devil Devil run run_

 _Run Devil, run run, Devil run run_  
 _Run Devil Devil run run_."

Throughout the performance, she channeled all her hatred for Ron Weasley into her facial expression, and it paid off. Pretty much everyone clapped, and she received an almost perfect score, tied with Lavender.

-0-

The final round was there, and Hermione stood in an ankle length, figure hugging black dress. It was sleeveless, and it sparkled at the top. Her hair was in princess curls settled around her shoulders, and she wore a black rose among the locks. A gossamer sash glittered in the spotlight as the music began to play. Her voice started slow, but rose until she reached the chorus. The entire time, her face shone as she looked at Harry. He was the reason she was on stage right then.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life... ."

The result of this performance? A standing ovation, and being declared the winner. Her favorite parts were seeing Lavender and Ron's shocked and angry faces, as well as kissing Harry in front of hundreds.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
